


无巧不成书

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 坐在自己旁边的男人有点奇怪。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jicheol - Relationship, WOOCOUPS - Relationship
Series: 小兔组合拳 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 12





	无巧不成书

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/pwp

坐在自己旁边的男人有点奇怪，崔胜澈想。他上车的时候自己旁边靠窗的座位上面已经坐了个人，因为戴了一半口罩所以没有办法一次性看清他的脸，只清楚瞧见眉目间蹙起一道山，正认真地盯着摆在小桌板上的笔记本电脑。  
  
他好看的手在键盘上来回敲打，虽然是笔记本的键盘却因为不小的力道发出有节奏的声音，崔胜澈有些愣住了。这样似乎引起了对方的注意，因为没过一会儿对方就转过头来歪着脑袋看他，抚在键盘上的手悬空，“呃……你会介意声音么？”  
  
“嗯？”崔胜澈这才反应过来是在询问他的意见，愣住几秒钟才回过神来否认，“啊，键盘的声音吗？我无所谓的，请不要考虑我……”  
  
对方没有再回答他，和沉默一起取而代之回应的是继续响起的键盘声，崔胜澈站得太高，看不清电脑屏幕上的具体内容，只能看见文档里面黑色的小字一行行增加。  
  
他有些惊讶，崔胜澈看样子还以为对方的声音会如同想象中的低沉——他是说，因为看上去那人的确一副沉稳的样子，却没有想到对方的声音听起来活泼又清亮。  
  
原来是在写小说么？他想，把行李包放在头顶的架子上之后就坐在自己的座位上戴起耳机听歌。列车上的人不少，空气没有想象中的流通，他前一天晚上和全圆佑一起教权顺荣打游戏到深夜，昏昏欲睡的当下刚好被提供了完美的补觉环境，闭上眼睛的时候车似乎还没开，只听得音乐变小时旁边极具规律的键盘声，没一会儿就睡了过去。  
  
他睡得迷迷糊糊，回老家的火车将近十二个小时的路程，他早上七点半上车，将近傍晚才能到。睡过去的时间里他几次听见列车员来回走动提供乘客服务的声音，也听见坐在自己身边的乘客小声的回应。他的嗓子很不错，崔胜澈昏昏沉沉地想，总让他回忆起什么。睁开眼的时候车已经开出去两个小时，他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，看见坐在自己旁边的那位依旧以刚才的速度敲打着键盘。  
  
好努力的人啊……  
  
崔胜澈难免想要是自己写工作报告的时候也能有这样的手速就好了，这样他铁定可以告别疯狂加班的周五，并且一同浮现出来的好奇心，叫他控制不住去飞快地瞥对方的屏幕。  
  
对方设置的字体很小，同时字符变化的速度飞快，花费一些功夫才能看清楚。  
  
_**……**_  
  
_**——把裤子脱了。**_  
  
_**WOOZI这么说着，伸手扒开了COUPS摇摇欲坠的上衣，他白皙的腰窝处还残留着上一次他们做爱的痕迹，一些紫红色的吻痕。**_  
  
_**——你的注视太明显了。**_  
  
_**COUPS按照WOOZI的吩咐扭动着腰，同时依靠和床铺的摩擦力，渴望以这种方法蹭脱掉自己的裤子，可是效果并不显著，只是在他的扭动下衬托出更加美妙的身体曲线。**_  
  
_**——但是硬的很快，不是么？**_  
  
_**WOOZI用手指沾取了足够多的润滑液，几乎可以完全淋满对方的屁股，全数涂在随着呼吸开合的穴口处，顺着褶皱探进去，他的手指很长，只用一根的时候，哪怕粗细不能够填满对方的身体，也能够轻易在体内按压在熟悉的位置寻找敏感带。**_  
  
_**……**_  
  
崔胜澈赶紧移开了目光，对方电脑屏幕上浮现出来的文字组成的片段是他想象中的那些内容么？  
  
或许是因为崔胜澈醒来之后的动作幅度并不大所以那个人依旧以为他睡着，还专心盯着电脑屏幕在进行创作。崔胜澈当下没敢再看，大睁着一双好看的眼睛赶忙去看自己面前小桌板上面贴着的广告。  
  
金山银山不如绿水青山。  
  
一片美丽的公益广告，崔胜澈盯着湛蓝碧绿的风景照看了一会儿，心里无数遍地告知自己你需要冷静，看别人的电脑屏幕是不礼貌的行为，并且刚才看到的内容不一定是自己想象的那样。却无可抑制地带着半求证半渴望的心情，第二次看向了隔壁人的电脑。  
  
**_……_**  
  
**_WOOZI的第一下往往都进入得很深，这叫COUPS在被填满的时候感到难耐，于是他喊着对方的名字让他快一点，这让WOOZI红了眼眶。_**  
  
**_——说什么，我们COUPS的声音太抖了呢，我没有办法听清楚你想要的什么。_**  
  
**_COUPS脸上浮现出难为情的模样，本来眼角和脸颊就因为情欲从底层泛起粉红色，从白皙的皮肤上一点点渗开来，和晶莹湿润的眼眶叠加起来，更是足够让人觉得疯狂。_**  
  
**_——唔……我说，再，再快一点……_**  
  
**_……_**  
  
崔胜澈又一次看到了内容，这次他确定自己没有眼花了，他几乎可以确切地定下结论，坐在自己身边的这个男人，是一位成人小说写作者。  
  
而他创作的角色不是别人，正是近两年作为youtuber和vlogger在视频网站和社交媒体上火起来的两位网络名人。  
  
但是WOOZI和SCOUPS，其实并不是非常熟悉吧，崔胜澈掏出手机随便翻了翻，这两个人在网络上的交集并不多，不过去年情人节WOOZI在ins上上传分手动态的时候，SCOUPS在评论里和他来回了两句，大抵是如果你愿意我可以承包你的情人节。  
  
后来也的确承包了，只是录了两个人一同在WOOZI的工作室里cover的视频，后来就鲜有交集。  
  
这个行为叫拉郎，崔胜澈依稀记得权顺荣教给自己的粉丝用语：把两个现实生活中交集不多的人写到同一篇文章里谈恋爱，这就叫做拉郎。  
  
不过……这位写手居然和权顺荣一样，是男产出吗？  
  
崔胜澈又难免去仔细观察自己身边这位乘客的模样，这次不打算看电脑屏幕干脆光明正大地坐直了身体看，可以确定只要那人不是个瞎子，就能注意到自己的行动。  
  
他的确是有一点坏心思，想要引起对方的注意，所以动作幅度很大。可是面对他恣意投过来的目光对方似乎并没有放在心上，依旧大大方方面对着电脑打字，似乎并不在意他人对自己的看法。  
  
没有得到满意的反馈，崔胜澈有些不甘心，可是明明开启偷看这个不礼貌行为的人是自己，总不能大大方方地询问：喂，你怎么不怕被我看见。  
  
这切实折磨得他很不舒服，崔胜澈又不得不承认这个人让他想起了大学的时候自己会在学校的匿名论坛上看官能小说，有个本校男寝ip开的贴，每天凌晨按时更新。崔胜澈和室友们一起（准确的说是和全圆佑以及被要挟的权顺荣）偷偷拉了网线搞不断网黑科技，每天晚上打dnf到两点，再按时上论坛，蹲到更新之后爽一发再睡觉。  
  
那篇小说的主角和他很像，运动系，宅，喜欢打游戏，爱睡懒觉，吃拉面的时候一定要加黄萝卜。可是作者一再强调故事情节完全架空，只敢偷偷地代入自己，和文章里所叙述的一样，幻想自己被拥抱和亲吻。  
  
可是他毕业之后那篇小说没有再更新，他几次黑进学校的内网，连那个ip也消失了，后来干脆断了念想，再也没看过小说。  
  
今天偶然的这一次，又叫他脑海中的回忆逐渐浮现，他联想到这位作者的声音和手，他写下这样的东西，脑海里是如何运转的呢？  
  
崔胜澈回过神来才发现自己正盯着对方的手看得出神，还好对方也全身心地投入在创作中，不但没有注意到他，甚至为了更舒服的打字姿势，往崔胜澈那一侧更加靠近，这让崔胜澈又一次，第三次清晰地看到文档里的内容。  
  
**_……_**  
  
**_COUPS的屁股在猛烈的撞击下抖动，他被摁在床铺上，塌下腰把整张脸埋在枕头里，不知道是口水还是眼泪的液体沾到布料上，整张脸都被染得湿漉漉的。_**  
  
**_——怎么了？_**  
  
**_WOOZI听见细微的呜咽声，停了动作俯下身体，用胸膛贴着COUPS的背，温柔地吻他的耳朵。_**  
  
**_——唔……嗯……好爽，不要，不要突然停下，继续。_**  
  
**_一双手扶住WOOZI的大腿根，他感受到包裹自己的炙热身体更加用力，紧密地贴合着自己。_**  
  
**_——你太难喂饱了，只不过是喂了一两次，这么快就觉得我熟悉了么？_**  
  
**_——嗯，好大……好大啊……别，别说废话了，熟不熟这事儿，你比我清楚。_**  
  
**_……_**  
  
遭了。  
  
崔胜澈这才发现自己不知不觉，已经看了几大段，甚至左下角字数统计已经飞涨了两千。他有点兴奋了，感觉自己的裤裆里的东西抬了头，这会正跃跃欲试地撑起了裤头。本来已经想要自暴自弃继续看下去，却没有想到对方突然停下了动作。  
  
他的脸上飘过一丝不被人察觉的遗憾，在对方合上电脑之前转过头来翻起了一直拿在手里没有玩的手机。  
  
“那个，”那人起身了，“请问能够借过吗？”  
  
对方的身体从他的面前凑过去，看着走进车厢尾端厕所的身影，崔胜澈半懊恼地抓了一把自己的裤裆。  
  
他刚才很仔细地闻到了对方身上的香味，也一直盯着对方将运动服都撑起很满的背影。  
  
他硬得更加厉害，甚至连身后也有些发痒了。  
  
无奈这位同行的乘客在从卫生间回来之后就没有再打开电脑，或许是累了，把帽子和口罩拉起来，好像开始打盹。  
  
崔胜澈倒是完全醒了，他哪里还有心思睡觉，大学的时候他忙着跑步睡觉打游戏，毕业之后才想起来谈了一两场不咸不淡的恋爱。自从和前男友分手之后已经有快两年没有开张，现在这一下被挑起来哪里还有冷静的道理，干脆借着由头开始好奇起坐在自己隔壁的这个人。  
  
为了睡觉他把帽子拉得很低，只能露出来一点眼睛，口罩对于他脸的大小来说显得有些宽大，这种情况下几乎很难看清楚对方脸上的样子，崔胜澈只能通过眉毛鼻子处骨骼的痕迹猜测对方的模样。或许是因为刚才先入为主的印象，他总觉得这人应该长得也不错。  
  
对方的呼吸声音变得平稳起来，崔胜澈上了火车就开始爆睡的习惯和大多数人不太一样，这会儿火车上的大部分人才开始进入睡眠。没有人注意到他，干脆测过一些身子仔仔细细观察起来。  
  
对方带着的帽子很熟悉，崔胜澈看了半天才想起来这是自己大学母校的帽子，因为他注意到暗纹的图案是标志的吉祥物。  
  
这帽子他也有不少，只不过和对方一样黑色的却没有，他衣柜里大部分的帽子都是大红色。  
  
啊……想起来了，黑色的鸭舌帽，好像是校内游泳社大批量定做的。说到游泳社……好像还有一些轶事呢，崔胜澈脑子飘忽远了，想到运动社团的帽子应该都有印绣名字，这才想起来扭着脖子开始小心翼翼地看对方的脑袋。  
  
最后以一种奇异的姿势在对方的帽檐下看到了白线绣着的名字，jihoonLee。  
  
李知勋？  
  
他觉得奇怪，在心里默念了两遍，这名字怎么这么熟悉？  
  
再次联想到游泳社的时候崔胜澈脑海里的回忆一下闪亮起来。  
  
这不就是他们前两天吃饭的时候还提起的那个李知勋嘛。  
  
“就那个游泳部的王牌，李知勋。哥，他暗恋你好久，你不知道吗？”全圆佑坐在桌子的对面，已经有些喝多了的权顺荣依靠在他的肩膀上，眼神已经开始飘忽。  
  
崔胜澈又给自己倒了一杯：“诶？！有这档子事？我怎么不知道？你又怎么知道的？？”  
  
“哥未免太迟钝了吧，你没发现大三之后你的比赛他总来看吗？那年男子四百八百你破校纪录的时候他都在啊。”  
  
“没注意过……倒不如说，我都不知道他这个人长什么样。”  
  
“他大学和顺荣一个实验室，我去接他的时候常听见他和顺荣打听你的事。”  
  
“但是从来没有人给我讲过诶……”  
  
“废话！不然干嘛说人是暗恋你。”  
  
没想到世界这么小，他和这位无名君居然以这样的方式见面了。喝酒那天因为权顺荣喝得太多所以没有看见他手机里实验室的照片，这下倒好，得来全不费工夫。  
  
不过这个小个子，自己好像确实有一些在观众席里看见过他的印象。  
  
等等！如果这样说的话，自己是不是已经被对方认出来了？崔胜澈本来还美滋滋的，这下突然呆愣住了，回忆起自己刚上车放行李的时候对方看着自己欲言又止的样子，还以为是自己观察的目光太直白，现在想来，或许是因为认出了自己。  
  
他的一颗心突然变得忧心忡忡起来，崔胜澈脸上的表情变得沉重，也不敢再看李知勋的模样，按照全圆佑的说法，李知勋一入学就暗恋自己并且比自己小一届的话，那就是整整三年，这份感情太沉重，就算时过境迁也没有办法将它轻松放下，更何况崔胜澈事隔几年才得知，则是觉得更加像一块压在心头的大石头。  
  
他搜寻朦朦胧胧的记忆，却发现和那人有关的记忆少之又少——他是说，按照刚才的观察与判断，即他还不知道李知勋身份的那一会儿时间，自已还只把他当作一个陌生人的时候就觉得他是自己喜欢的类型，放到上大学的时候，也应当会喜欢这样的类型。  
  
可是怎么能够一点进展都没有呢，这个李知勋，究竟是怎么喜欢自己的啊。  
  
不过这也不是单方面的事情，他认为，按照全圆佑和权顺荣对他们三个大学生活极高度概括总结：好好地锻炼和上网了。  
  
的确没有错，他们三个人膀子的膨胀程度和近视度数成正比逐年增加。  
  
所以自己没有注意到李知勋也是理所应当的事，崔胜澈转过去躺在椅子上，这样安慰着自己，李知勋虽然暗恋他但是一直没有出手，他们两个人都有错，所以这件事不应该给自己找不痛快。因为闭着眼睛没一会儿也似梦非梦，他又一次睡过去的时候还在纠结一会儿等李知勋醒来要不要和他相认，还没有想到解决办法，就又失去了意识。  
  
睁眼的时候李知勋盯着他。  
  
崔胜澈吓了一大跳，李知勋摘了口罩，白白净净的脸就出现在他的面前。他没有反应过来，习惯性出拳头，被反应快的李知勋一把握住，修长的手指，刚刚留存在脑海里那双好看的手就握住了他的，通过掌心不断传过来对方的温度。  
  
果然和想象中一样是自己的天菜，崔胜澈内心暗爽，手上却故作姿态地松开了李知勋的手。  
  
“你，你干什么啊。”他问。  
  
“哥不是已经知道我是谁了吗？”  
  
原来自己刚才偷看名字的时候李知勋都知道了，崔胜澈又羞又气，可是自己多少是偷看的一方，又不好意思直截了当地反驳对方，半天脸憋的通红才说了一句。  
  
“对啊我刚才知道了，那有怎么样啊！”  
  
“那我可以叫你哥吗？”  
  
“不可以的话你刚刚不也叫了。”  
  
“我的意思是，胜，澈，哥。”  
  
崔胜澈的背因为这句话立马挺直了，他在这之前是年上派，本来就没有什么人会用这样的称呼喊他，加上李知勋的口气又和平时权顺荣全圆佑的叫法不一样，发音咬字和语调都非常暧昧。  
  
他又联想到了一些东西，譬如刚才文档里写的文字，他依稀记得WOOZI的长相，不得不说李知勋和他有一点相像，加上权顺荣又总说他像COUPS，那李知勋写的这东西，是不是掺杂了什么个人感想？想到这里崔胜澈的脸霎时间变得通红，尴尬地笑了两声：“有，有点不太习惯。”他说，“还没被人这么叫过。”  
  
“那哥还有什么感想？”  
  
“什么什么感想？被叫胜澈哥的感想吗？”  
  
李知勋摇摇头握住崔胜澈的手扶到了自己的笔记  
  
本电脑上，崔胜澈这才注意到电脑又已经被打开了，屏幕上的文档较刚才又多了许多新的内容。  
  
**_……_**  
  
**_——COUPS哥，喜欢……_**  
  
**_WOOZI把COUPS翻了个个，用传教士的体位进入，虽然没有后入来得深，情感上却能够得到更多的快感。他在对方身体里挺弄的同时咬住COUPS的嘴唇和他接吻，夹杂着细碎却深情的表白。_**  
  
**_——嗯，知道了，嗯……别停啊，我，我也最喜欢你了。_**  
  
**_……_**  
  
“当然是对我小说的感想啦，胜，澈，哥。”  
  
这会还能有什么感想，不知道你李知勋几个意思。  
  
崔胜澈愤愤地想，一边生气一边伸手拽李知勋运动裤的绳子，裤头扒下来就看见纯黑色的内裤，有一点汗味却叫人很兴奋。他还睁着眼睛观察着，李知勋却伸手揉了两把裆下就把那东西从内裤里掏出来。  
  
已经差不多算是完全硬了，崔胜澈看着不小的那活儿，粗细也很令人满意，颜色是蓄势待发的深红色。  
  
崔胜澈蹲着，闭上眼睛张嘴含住李知勋的性器，先把顶端舔得足够湿润之后用舌头轻推着包皮下去，没两下就把茎身舔的湿滑。狭小的火车卫生间里很快响起口交的水声和李知勋满足的低吟。  
  
崔胜澈有一些期待，甚至期待的屁股都在微微发痒。倒不是因为别的，首先肉体上的吸引对于他来说就已经足够直白，更何况李知勋的声音也很好听，他张开嘴巴伸出舌头的时候感觉到李知勋的手轻柔地抚在他的后脑勺，手指温柔地插进他的发间，说：“不要勉强，慢慢来。”  
  
他怎么慢的下来，此时此刻恨不得把嘴里塞满了的东西全都吞下去。铃口偶尔会冒出来透明的前液，湿滑地黏在腮帮子处的口腔内壁。  
  
“唔啊……嗯……”鼻间充满了李知勋的味道，他也想叫，可是嘴巴里被塞得很满，只得调整视线看站着的李知勋。  
  
他嘴巴里被自己的性器塞得很满，抬眼看自己的眼睛眼角处泛着红，他掉了一些眼泪，崔胜澈想要吃下去更多自己的东西，已经抵到了喉咙口，列车在行进中并不平稳，每一次颠簸自己的东西都会在不可控力的作用下猛烈地捅进对方的喉咙。  
  
崔胜澈克制着干呕的欲望，动情地舔弄着李知勋的挺立。  
  
这样看起来，仿佛自己才是那个怀抱了疯狂爱恋的那个人，感觉有点怪，崔胜澈的脑袋里一片混乱。  
  
李知勋的情况也没有好到哪里去，他恨不得，恨不得把崔胜澈捏碎全部揉进自己的身体里。可是又很胆怯的，仿佛自己还是那个在观众席总是注视他的小学弟。而崔胜澈所做的事情只是奔跑，在跑道上成为所有人目光的焦点，成为那束追光总会照耀到的漂亮美好。  
  
他的鼻子很酸，不过当下的情况崔胜澈或许很难分辨出他的情感，他喊了声胜澈哥，他说：“胜澈哥，哥含得好舒服，好喜欢……”声音沉闷又沙哑，很难叫人确认具体的情绪。  
  
可是崔胜澈却说：“没事的，哭吧，知勋。”  
  
“哭也没事的。”  
  
他把李知勋的东西全都吞了下去，不知道攒了多久所以味道很重，感觉也不爽利，黏腻地涂在嗓子里。身体却还是很兴奋，多余的东西全部吃下去之后就起身要和李知勋接吻——自然得仿佛这不是两个人第一次接吻，舌头卷起李知勋刚才为了压抑喘息死死咬住的下唇，同时伸出手拽住李知勋往自己的下半身探。  
  
李知勋自然懂他的意思，手在浑圆的屁股上揉捏，就像他小说里写的那样，伸出巴掌用正好的力道拍打。能够感觉到对方的身体因为兴奋所以更加紧得抱住他。  
  
“哥知道么？哥一直找的那个校内轮论坛dd男寝ip是谁吗？”  
  
“哥真的是毫不掩饰自己的兴趣爱好啊，反向倒是很容易就发现是哥你们寝室了。”  
  
“但是我一直很怀疑，究竟会是谁，权顺荣……全圆佑……他们看起来也不是完全不像会看官能小说的人，这件事花了我不少的精力。”  
  
“确认是哥的那天我真的好开心，觉得自己做的事情至少不是没有意义的。你知道么哥，我真的好喜欢你……你破记录那年，我也想破纪录，这样我就可以有机会和你一起站在优秀运动员的讲台上，可是比赛那天早上我受伤了，我……”  
  
“我那个时候真的很想死，不能和哥站在一起的话，破二十个记录我也不想放在心上。”  
  
“我不是不敢表白，哥，比起被拒绝我更害怕你知道，哪怕你只是拒绝，我也不想让你觉得沉重，这样的话我连暗中追随你的机会都会失去。”  
  
“你知道么哥？我觉得你会喜欢我，我现在觉得，你一定会喜欢我。”  
  
李知勋说完，终于舍得在崔胜澈的爱意和央求下伸手抚慰了两把胯下高高撑起的帐篷。  
  
“就当是回礼。”  
  
“我等了这么久。”  
  
“哥等这一会儿也没事的吧。”  
  
为了不让人产生怀疑他们一前一后分别从卫生间里出来，李知勋先走，崔胜澈则是先在原地等着硬起来的阴茎在失去刺激的情况下软下去，才闷闷不乐地走出去回到自己座位上。  
  
李知勋又在继续敲键盘，这下倒好，崔胜澈干脆正大光明地凑过去看他写，李知勋已经写到官能之外的部分，崔胜澈从书包里掏出一包零食，吃之前不忘往李知勋嘴里塞了一把：“你怎么想起来写这种同人的啊……”  
  
李知勋听见崔胜澈说了同人后惊讶地转头看他，崔胜澈便实话实说讲这都是权顺荣教给他的。听了他的解释李知勋才说自己是因为喜欢才写的，崔胜澈支支吾吾地问难道不是因为他们四个人的适配性过高的时候李知勋有一瞬间的停顿。  
  
“当然也不是没有这方面的原因，”他回答的同时关掉了现在正在编辑的文档，顺手打开了一个新的，“一开始的确是因为这个才开始的：但是后来觉得对他人这样实在不太说得过去，于是……”  
  
他新打开的文档崔胜澈才看了两眼就不好意思在看下去。  
  
_**……**_  
  
_**哥有一阵子没有锻炼了，这让他的肌肉变得很软，我进入的时候会喜欢玩弄他的胸部。**_  
  
_**——知勋啊，不要这样做了。**_  
  
_**哥哥会这样求我，可是乳头却硬挺得很。如果我过早松手，他又会觉得不够，挺起胸膛主动往我的手里凑。**_  
  
_**……**_  
  
全都是李知勋以第一视角展开的妄想官能片段，主角无一例外的都是哥哥，而这个哥哥是谁，现在显而易见。  
  
崔胜澈移开目光不再看，胯下的反应却不像本人一样，倒是坦诚，又颤颤巍巍鼓起来。  
  
他们两个人都看见了，李知勋低声嗤嗤地笑，崔胜澈红着脸捂住他的嘴巴：“不许，不许笑！”  
  
他们两个人下了火车就去开房，就近找了车站旁边的旅馆，崔胜澈倒是不在意，李知勋进了房间仔细地检查卫生。  
  
崔胜澈叫他先洗澡，自己做了点扩张和清洁出来的时候发现李知勋还抱着笔记本电脑在写，他没穿衣服，电脑就放在抱枕上垫在小腹。  
  
“哦，洗好啦？”他见崔胜澈从浴室里擦着头发走出来，便跟他打招呼。  
  
嗯。  
  
比起他很快跟自己熟络起来的样子，崔胜澈更加惊讶的是李知勋手上的动作没有听，键盘声音还响着，下半身也还挺精神，本来就半勃起着，现在不知道是因为看到了他的裸体还是正写到兴奋的部分，已经又完全直立起来了，高高地昂扬在空气中。  
  
“你，你硬了。”崔胜澈说，语气一副没有见过世面的样子。  
  
李知勋美没说话，头从电脑后面探出来看了看自己的东西，嗯了一声：“这不是很正常吗？男人本来就不好控制这个。”  
  
他不动作崔胜澈也不好意思问，心说是你喜欢我还是我喜欢你，虽然这个问题已经无所谓。只好先拿小腿蹭李知勋的腿，他已经和对方一起都坐在床上了，还用脚踩在大腿根，就是不碰胯下的三角地带。  
  
“我说，”李知勋终于如他所愿拉住了他的脚腕，电脑也被放到了一边，崔胜澈原本坐着，脚丫子被扯整个人就躺倒在床铺上。而李知勋这时候欺身压在他面前，紧接着就用手轻抚他的肩膀：“哥哥等不及了。”  
  
等得及才怪咧。  
  
这是崔胜澈今天第二次在心里吐槽李知勋，表面上还是笑嘻嘻地，手脚并用缠住李知勋，凑在他的耳边：“已经准备好了，直接进来就好了。”  
  
李知勋先是和他接吻，亲到一半含糊地问他哥哥之前谈了几个男朋友，崔胜澈如实以告，发现李知勋并没有想象中那样生气，原本有些失落，直到帮李知勋戴套的时候才发现李知勋不是不在意，而是在另外的地方等着自己呢。  
  
“我一般会觉得，小说都会有夸张的部分，”崔胜澈戴上去之前又帮李知勋撸了两把，“特别是官能小说，为了制造刺激不都会写得很突出吗，但是知勋这里……比想象中的要厉害很多呢。”  
  
比哥哥的前男友们都厉害么？  
  
原来李知勋是在这里等着自己呢。崔胜澈这么想着就有些出神，原本俯身跪坐在对方阴茎上方，想着可以按照自己的节奏继续，这就被小孩抢先一步，一下就插进去了半根。  
  
虽然刚才在浴室已经做了一些准备，但是崔胜澈毕竟有一段时间没有做爱，突然被插进来被刺激的不受控制地叫出声，这才记得点头。  
  
“是真的比哥哥的前男友厉害么？不是在哄我么？”  
  
不知道李知勋在叫个什么劲儿，崔胜澈心想还没有做怎么比，但是心里确实是特别高兴，只好在故作思考后点头。  
  
李知勋埋在他身体里没有动作，还是很贴心，忍耐着等崔胜澈的身体更加适应他，还问：“要按照小说里来么？”  
  
崔胜澈脑海里闪现消失几个旖旎的片段，还没来得及回答李知勋对方就浅浅地在身体抽插：“我也可以更厉害哦。”  
  
崔胜澈被头两下捅得魂不守舍，李知勋的阴茎不是笔直的形状，上翘的弧度比较明显，刚才口交的时候就折磨得不轻，这会儿插到屁股里则是更像享受了。  
  
他本来等着李知勋下一步的动作，可是半天还没有继续，带着疑惑睁开眼睛，发现李知勋正准备给自己递笔记本电脑，发现他不方便拿在手里之后就打开了放在自己眼睛能够看清的距离：“可是我记不太清了，写过太多了。”  
  
崔胜澈感觉身体里的那根又涨大了一点，呜咽着想要躲开的时候却听见让自己害怕又兴奋的那句话。  
  
不过也是，怎么说接下来都应该是这样的发展才对。  
  
“你念给我听吧，你读一句，我做一步。”  
  
崔胜澈抬眼看了下屏幕，上面是刚才李知勋给他看的那篇第一人称官能小说。  
  
他还没来得及抱怨和委屈，就听见李知勋接着说，像是恶魔的惩罚又像是诱惑的低语：“记得要换名字哦。”  
  
身体不受控制地兴奋起来，李知勋肯定感受到了他的兴奋，因为连崔胜澈本人都能感受到身体猛地收紧了。  
  
“我……啊不是，李知勋插进哥……不是，”崔胜澈发现这文章读起来比看更加艰难，尤其是自己还要主动替换文中的指代，“李知勋插进我身体里的时候没有说话，代替他话语的只有沉重的喘息，随着他顶弄的动作一起，我把玩……嗯，我把玩起自己的乳头。”  
  
不错。  
  
李知勋真的只沉声喘息，只简短地评价了崔胜澈的表现，看见崔胜澈按照文章里的内容真的伸手揉捏胸前红艳的乳头，他也便继续在对方身体里进出起来。  
  
“李知勋特别喜欢用润滑剂，在上我……嗯……在上我的时候总会顺着后腰倒很多下来，沾在满了他的性器再插进来。润滑剂的温度会有些低，每次，每次我都会因为忍受不住而退缩。”  
  
李知勋不知道从哪里找出一瓶润滑剂，或许是酒店的，温度真的比体温低一些，就直接倒在两个人的连接处，而崔胜澈也条件反射地想要躲开。  
  
“继续读。”  
  
“嗯……嗯，每次哥……每次我退缩的时候，知勋都会用手紧捏住我的腰往他的方向拉。”  
  
他真的被拉向李知勋的方向，随着一下下更加剧烈的动作，意识也跟着一点点无法自己控制。  
  
“唔……知勋，我，我不想念了……”崔胜澈终于受不住开始撒娇，“知勋做得是最好的，知勋再继续操哥哥。”  
  
李知勋笑了，喘息间把崔胜澈的手边的笔记本电脑挪去另一边，紧接着就扶住对方的屁股开始大力顶弄，每一次都想要把崔胜澈弄坏似的用力。  
  
崔胜澈射了一次，李知勋要高潮的前他理应在不应期才是，可是又用手撸动起自己半软的分身，一边撸一边叫李知勋再快一点。  
  
“射不了了还要吗？”李知勋嘴巴上这么问着，身上的动作却按照吩咐依旧大力抽插，每一次抽出来都带出一点被打成泡沫的润滑剂，再随着动作流进去或者顺着臀缝流到床单上。  
  
崔胜澈有点害羞，却还是举起手腕半捂着脸说：“是……是会有那种状况啦，不，不勃起也可以高潮。”  
  
“要用后面高潮么？”  
  
李知勋也不是没有写过这样的情节，甚至经常写，但对于现实生活中这种概率性时间发生的可能性还是报以悲观态度，但崔胜澈提了自然是想见识的，加上自己也快要高潮，就继续保持着大力的动作。  
  
他射精的时候崔胜澈真的干性高潮，他深深地埋在崔胜澈体内，看着对方脸上的表情有一点崩坏，大张着嘴巴像一条无法呼吸的鱼。他的双腿一直发颤，直到过去很久之后，全身依旧在时不时痉挛。  
  
崔胜澈是因为自己才变成这样的，李知勋想。他现在有了这样做的权利，有了能够让对方变成这样的 权利。  
  
“哥哥，”他又想哭了，说不上来是受到感动还是为自己前几年因为胆小才造成的空白觉得不痛快，总之酸酸涨涨的眼泪又顺着鼻子趴上他的眼眶，“我爱你。”  
  
“知勋啊，”崔胜澈又说了那句哭也可以的，他还说，“别担心，今后我来爱你。”

  
  
至于权顺荣和李知勋饭圈相认还发现是彼此拆家的故事，这里暂且没有在叙述的机会，只知道这两个人看见对方ID的第一时间，心里都做了迟早要和他打一架的打算。  
  
END.  
  



End file.
